


那人凌驾于我们之上 The One Above Us All

by Cunana



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Crisis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: 迪克在自己的生日派对上（在魔法预言水晶球的帮助下）领悟了一件重要的事情。





	那人凌驾于我们之上 The One Above Us All

**Author's Note:**

> pre-crisis设定，所以今天是迪克的生日。

“好吧，既然你们都过分谦虚不愿意问出这个问题——但总有人得来。”罗伊·哈珀说，“球，我们中会有人以后加入正义联盟吗？”

迪克瞪着罗伊，沃利搓着手，唐娜抓住了迪克的肩膀，加斯把自己埋进了沙发靠枕里，所有人都屏住了呼吸。然后他们看见了水晶球上的浮现的荧光文字， _是的_ 。

“哇哦。”沃利说，然后在任何人来得及说些什么之前，“是我们中的哪几个这么幸运？”

 _你们所有人_ 。球回答。

“再提醒我一次，这个玩意儿和 **魔法八号桌球**[1]的区别？”罗伊猛地把手抽了回去，戴上自己标志性的不屑一顾的笑容，然而没有人看不出他正心潮起伏，“我们怎么能确定它知道自己在说些什么？”

“扎坦娜说它只说真话。”迪克回答。

“那我们怎么知道扎坦娜……”

“哦看在上帝的份上。”唐娜越过迪克踢了罗伊的小腿一脚，“她是个正义联盟成员，罗伊。你是在暗示她有任何必要欺骗一群小孩子吗？”

“说你自己呢，娃娃脸。”罗伊咕哝着，揉着自己的小腿，“我可不是小孩子了。”

“行了，你们俩。”迪克微笑着，“还有，罗伊，我们说好今晚只放松，不谈英雄相关的事情。别再问那种问题了。”

所有人都点了点头，有些颇为赞同，有些不情不愿。

“你是寿星。”罗伊嘀咕，“你说了算。”

接下来他们问了加斯是否会得到一条新宠物，唐娜是否会继续长高，沃利的期末考试是否顺利，罗伊是否会加入一个乐队，哥谭骑士队这周末的主场比赛是否会赢，以及超人是否会和露易丝·莱恩结婚。

“好吧，现在我能理解为什么扎坦娜那么爽快地就把它借给我们了。”罗伊说，“面对现实吧，伙计们。它是个只会说 _是_ 的复读机。”

“我们该测试一下这一点。”迪克提议，“问几个绝对不可能发生的事情。”

“等等，等等。”唐娜突然抓住了他的手臂，“我有个好问题！”那女孩雀跃地说，“迪克，迪克，把手放上去——”她抓着迪克的手强迫他摸上水晶球，“球球，迪克会和谁共度余生？”

“你知道这个球是无法透露任何具体信息，尤其是人名，对吧。”迪克斜撇着唐娜，“为了安全考虑。”

“值得一试。”唐娜回答，冲他吐了吐舌头。

所有人都围了上来，很显然，这是个大家都十分关心的问题。

 _那人凌驾于我们所有人之上 **[2]**_ 。是球的回答。

男孩女孩们面面相觑。“这见鬼的是什么意思？”是罗伊的回答。

“我想我们把它搞坏了。”加斯略有些惊恐地说，“你不该问这么复杂的问题，唐娜。”

“我觉得球想告诉我们些东西。”沃利摸着下巴，故作沉思，“告诉我，迪克，你是不是个秘密的基督教徒？你在考虑成为一个神职人员吗？”

唐娜只是神情怪异地小声说：“认真的吗？”

迪克耸了耸肩，“我告诉过你们了。”他说，“这个球不那么运作，你们得按照规矩问问题。”

然而唐娜的无益尝试显然为他们提供了一个新思路，接下来他们又问了些类似的问题，比如唐娜是否会很快脱单，沃利未来会有几个孩子，罗伊会不会是个好爸爸，以及加斯的性取向究竟是男是女。

深夜，少年泰坦的派对之夜终于进入了尾声。沃利和罗伊四仰八叉地睡倒在沙发上，沃利还捧着半块蛋糕。加斯去厕所补水，而迪克开始收拾地上的饮料瓶和包装袋。

一只手拍了拍他的肩膀。迪克回过头去，唐娜朝他微笑着。

“上去找他吧。”她说，“我来收拾其他的。”她只说了这简单的一句话，而迪克为此而深深感激。

“谢谢。”他小声说，抿唇也微笑起来。

他从窗口翻出了他们小小的根据地，沿着通往楼顶的防火梯向上走去。生锈的金属嘎吱作响，他抓住楼顶的排水槽，双腿向上腾空——

一只手捉住了他的手臂，协助他翻上楼顶，而他借力站稳，抬起头来。

蝙蝠侠正看着他。他高大而不苟言笑的导师松开了他的手臂，向后退了一步。

“你在这儿等了多久？”迪克叹气，“我不是在进行什么不容破坏的卧底任务，你知道的。这只是我的生日派对。为什么不直接打电话给我？如果你真的有什么事，我绝对……”

“我知道。”是蝙蝠侠的回答。而迪克根本不知道他究竟在回答哪个问题。

“好吧。”迪克只好说道，“所以你为什么过来？”

“我只是恰好路过你们的安全屋。”蝙蝠侠说，“所以决定把你的东西给你。”

他并没有说出实情。然而迪克也并不准备逼问。他实在吃了太多蛋糕，而且这也实在不是个合适的时机。更何况，他想他已经知道他所有问题的答案。

蝙蝠侠递给他一个薄薄的信封。迪克疑惑地看着他。

“你的生日礼物。”他的导师回答，“生日快乐，迪克。”

迪克接过了那个信封，强忍着冲上去拥抱对方的冲动，取而代之地只是点了点头。

“替我谢谢扎坦娜。”迪克说，局促地抱着手臂，在哥谭的夜风中微微发抖，“他们爱死那个水晶球了。”

蝙蝠侠也点了点头。

他们相对无言了片刻。

“所以，”蝙蝠侠吸了口气，“你的派对……怎么样？”

迪克叹了口气。

蝙蝠侠挑起眉毛。

“很棒。”迪克说，“不过……只是，我想我只是在今晚发现了一个真相。”

蝙蝠侠依然看着他，一言不发。

“我很可能永远也不会搬出韦恩大宅了。”迪克说。

 

[1]Magic 8 Ball，美国的一款畅销玩具，对着球提出问题，然后摇晃球，球上会显示出简短的回答。

[2]The one above us all，也可以理解为“那个在我们上面的人”


End file.
